


Delicate Conversations

by Luthienberen



Series: grimm_challenge 35 - What happened? [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot for <i>Challenge 35 – What Happened?</i> over at grimm_challenge on livejournal, based on a picture of Nick and Monroe eating dinner in Frist Season Episode 'Organ_Grinder'.</p>
<p>This is the 'scene' after the dinner. Monroe and Nick take another step in their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Conversations

Monroe savoured the last bite of his food before rising and collecting his dish and gesturing for Nick to do the same.

Nick shook his head, “No, I can carry my own plate. It’s not fair you have to do everything.”

Well, that was nice of Nick and Monroe hoped this was another symbol of their growing friendship though he still had moments when he awoke and thought _‘Friends with a Grimm? Had he finally gone mad on too much good cuisine?’_

In the kitchen as they cleared up Nick’s scent changed to a heavier flavour, one Monroe recognised as curiosity, but this time there was a shadier edge to it that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Using the rush of the water tap to disguise his inhalation Monroe tasted not fear exactly, or wariness perhaps hesitation delicately blended with…Monroe blinked, feeling his face shift in shock. Nick smelled of anxiety and concern…directed wholly at him.

But why?

Nick’s deceptively causal tone filled the kitchen, low yet for Monroe louder than the water filling his basin. Turning off the tap and squirting washing-up liquid in Monroe listened with bewilderment.

“So red huh? How does that work? Do red-heads bother you?”

“Juliette is no greater danger from me than any human-”

“I trust you,” Nick cut in, “that’s not my question…”

Nick stepped behind him and Monroe breathed again, potent anxiety, concern and now a little fear.

“Does wearing red hurt you? Do your Blutbad instincts to kick in or does liking the colour help?”

Monroe heard his clocks ticking, the splash of water as he scrubbed and the squeak of Nick’s shoes on the floor as he worked out what Nick truly meant. His conclusion surely was ridiculous? Only one way to find out!

“You wearing red is fine Nick. Though prancing around in a scarlet outfit from head to toe would be pushing limits, but I hope you don’t intend to do a rendition of Red Riding Hood.”

Nick couldn’t stop the sharp inhalation and the relief sleeting off him was too close to a prey’s relief of escaping capture that Monroe clutched his sink and struggled for control.

Focusing on Nick’s voice was good, “Oh great. Not that I was worried. However, I now have ammunition for Halloween!”

Monroe gathered a laugh still dizzy, “Try it Nick, try it.”

Whistling as he finished the dishes Monroe smiled, face back to normal, it appeared Nick was just as new around this friendship thing and didn’t want to lose a friend either.

If Monroe was mad then he had company which was rather nice and made the evenings less dull.

 


End file.
